


Hallucinate

by supergirlance



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlance/pseuds/supergirlance
Summary: Sage just wanted to have a good night out with her friends - she didn't expect a beautiful girl to be singing to her.
Relationships: Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not see myself as a writer. I'm just bored because of quarantine and recently watched Utopia Falls. Then fell in love with Sage and Brooklyn. Hopefully this turns out well lol 
> 
> Also Sage's major will be psychology since that's what I know best and Brooklyn's will be buisness (they will still dance and sing of course).

Sage was in the library studying for one of her psycholoy classes when Bohdi and Mags came storming up to her.

"Sage!" Mags exclaimed.

Sage could not stop herself from being startled and drops her book causing everyone to look. Sage curses under her breath, thinking she should have went to the quiet floor of the library.

She glared at them while picking up her book. "What?"

Bohdi quickly apologized and said, "C'mon Sage, we really need to get you out of here! You've been in the library way too long, I'm pretty sure your butt has left a permanent imprint on that chair."

"He's right Sage, anyway haven't you caught up with all your work?" Mags asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't study. I don't know about you guys, but I need my grades higher than a C average." Sage replied with a small smirk.

"Ouch, that hurt." Mags replied as he wiped a fake tear. "But seriously! We should go to the Grill and Pub right across school, I've heard they have some great live music plus you haven't went out with us in a long time, I miss hanging out all together outside of school."

"I don't know guys," Sage sighed. "You know those type of gatherings aren't my thing plus I would much rather be at home."

Bohdi replied, "Please Sage, it's just one night and it's a Friday! You don't have to worry about classes until Monday."

In all honesty, Sage would rather be at home learning new dances to pass time and not at some Pub with all the university kids that she would rather not know. She always felt like those students were the ones who could careless about their work and she didnt want to have that energy around her. But she knew her classes had stressed her enough already and she had studied enough at least for the coming up exam. She thought maybe one night off won't hurt her.

"Okay I'll go, but on one condition. You two have to help study for my next exam." She said.

Bohdi and Mags couldn't hold their excitement even with the condition and gave each a rather loud high five causing everyone to look again. Sage cringed. They apologized and Mags exclaimed, "Deal, you won't regret it, it's going to be fun and I don't know maybe you could meet a pretty girl."

Sage rolled her eyes while picking up her things and replied a bit aggressive, "don't even think about it, I already have enough on my plate."

Mags throws his arms back as a sign of defeat and chuckled, "okay don't worry, so we will pick you up at 8."

"See ya Sage." Bodhi exclaimed.

They waved goodbye as they all walk in different directions. Sage sighed as she walked to her apartment.

Sage finally got to her apartment and it was just around 4pm. She had some time to kill, so of course she decided to dance to pass time. Before she knew it, it was 7pm and she still hadn't showered.

She quickly showered and now she had to decide what to wear. She was used to wearing her usual comfy clothes to school, but she knew she had to dress up a bit. After trying multiple outfits, she found the right one. Her favorite black boots with blue jeans, a black blazer and a black bandeau (yes this is an outfit from one of Devyn's recent Instagram post).

It was 8pm and as if Bohdi and Mags were waiting for the clock to turn 8, they knocked.

"Coming!" Sage responded as she took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath.

She then rushed to the door and opened it. Bohdi and Mags had a shocked look on their face as they looked at her.

"Is it too much?" She replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No way Sage! You look stunning," Mags exclaimed.

"Gorgeous! Are you sure you aren't looking for a pretty girl tonight?" Bohdi teased.

Sage slightly blushed, "stop, both of you! I just thought of dressing up a bit since I haven't in a while."

"Well you look great, but c'mon let's get going so we get some nice seats since today I heard this girl Brooklyn and her friends are performing, I keep hearing about how great they are." Mags said.

"Okay let's go," Sage responded and got her bag.

They walked out of her apartment building and luckily the Pub was a pretty close walk.

They got there and there were many people waiting to get in. Sage had no idea this place had been so popular, she had only heard about it from Mags and Bohdi a few times. She started to feel a bit nervous with all the people around them, Bohdi snapped her out of her thoughts, "wow I guess this Brooklyn girl and her friends have brought a crowd, it is never this busy at this time."

Sage once again got into her own headspace while Bohdi and Mags kept talking while they were moving up the line.

They got to the front and the host let them in. Most of the people were standing around instead of seating, so they decided to seat closer to the small stage. They got some drinks as more people started to head in. 

Sage had no idea what the night had instore for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Dua Lipa's Hallucinate from her new album (amazing album btw), but I picture the version in this chapter slower and deeper.

Once the three of them sat down, Mags said, "Sage I'm so glad you came, I missed the three of us hanging out without school being in the way." 

  
"It's great and this place looks even better than I thought," Bohdi added. 

  
"I thought you two have been here before?" Sage asked. 

  
"We have always wanted to come, but we never thought it was this popular until recently when we heard about these new performers," Mags replied. 

  
Sage just nodded as a response and started to look around. She first noticed how big this place was. There was a bar that was getting busier as the minutes passed by. Then she noticed all the pictures on the walls that had the students from the university. She realized they were performing arts students. 

  
Sage has always thought about trying to get a minor in that area, but she knew she was not comfortable performing in front people. She would rather just keep that skill in her own space where no one can judge her. 

  
Someone came up to the stage and said through the microphone, "hey everyone! I'm Tempo and we have a great show for you guys today. Please try and take a seat. Brooklyn, Apollo, and Aliyah will be out in about 10 mintues, enjoy the show!" 

  
There were people getting excited and taking a seat. This was actually getting Sage excited since she loves seeing people perform. She did always roam the internet to see many people perform especially those who dance. 

  
The lights from the bar suddenly dimmed then it was almost completely dark in the seating area. The only lights that stayed on where the ones on the small stage.

  
People quickly rushed to sit down. Somebody came walking up the stairs to the stage and started getting set up with the piano. Sage assumed it was Apollo, then a girl came up to the drums. They took just a few mintues to make sure they had everything set up. Then the girl in the drums exclaimed, "thank you all for coming tonight, I'm Aliyah and this is Apollo," Apollo waved excitedly, "we hope you enjoy the show!" 

  
They started to play and everyone got quiet. Sage knew she has heard the song before, but she could not pinpoint what it was. Then suddenly the most beautiful girl Sage has ever seen came walking up to the stage singing,

  
_Pocket full of honey and I'm ready to go_

  
_No, I ain't got no money but I'm letting you know_

  
_That I'ma love you like a fool_

  
_Breathe you in, till I hallucinate_

  
Sage couldn't help, but to only stare at the girl with the angelic voice. "Brooklyn," she thought as she remembered her name. 

  
"Wow she's great," Mags quietly said. 

  
"Yeah," Sage said quickly as she was still distracted. 

  
Then Sage's world stopped when she noticed that the girl was staring right back at her. Brooklyn quickly smirked at her. Sage tried her hardest to turn away, but it was as if she was stuck in a trance. 

  
The girl suddenly started walking towards her and Sage quickly turned around to see if she was looking at someone else. She realized there wasn't a table in back of them. When she turned back around her heart was beating out of her chest, the girl was coming closer and closer. 

  
Mags and Bohdi were saying something to her, but she could only hear Brooklyn and the music.

  
Brooklyn then grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her up from the seat. Sage almost lost her balance. She tried to quickly compose herself, but she felt like she was going to pass out. She heard the audience getting louder as Brooklyn sang to her,

  
_Wanna be right where you are_

  
_Let's go dancing in the dark_

  
_Don't wait, you can push to start_

  
_Lose control_

  
_Kill me slowly, with your kiss_

  
_Wrap me 'round your fingertips_

  
Sage couldn't breathe as she felt Brooklyn's eyes roam her body. Brooklyn then winked and started to walk back to the stage as the song ended. 

  
Sage slumped back to her chair with Mags and Bohdi eyeing her, but didnt say anything because they knew she still hadn't processed what happened. 

  
As the minutes passed by, Sage finally became aware of her surroundings and noticed the 3 performers went back stage as Tempo said, "let's give another round of applause for Brooklyn, Apollo and Aliyah." As the crowd cheered he added, "don't worry everyone they will be back in a few with a few more songs!" As he walked off the stage. 

  
Sage took this as a chance to tell Mags and Bohdi, "I'm going to head out it's getting a bit late, I'll talk to you guys later." 

  
Bohdi grabbed her hand, "wait we have to talk about what happened!" 

  
"Yeah Sage! We really need to set you up with her, I've never seen you so stunned," Mags said. 

  
"No, no, I'm pretty sure it was all for show. Maybe she does that whenever she performs to get the crowd going," Sage rambled off. 

  
"Are you kidding Sage? Did you even see her check you out? That did not seem just part of the show." 

  
Sage blushed at the thought, but she pushed the thought away. "I don't know, I will just talk to you guys later okay?"

  
"Okay go, but don't think this is getting you out of this talk!" Bohdi teased. 

  
"Yeah, yeah bye guys have fun," Sage gave them a quick hug. 

  
Sage still couldn't wrap her head around what happened tonight as she was walking to her apartment, but that didn't stop her from thinking about the beautiful brown eyed girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Sage woke up the next morning with her phone buzzing. Mags and Bohdi knew not to bother her early on a Saturday morning. She rolled around letting out a deep sigh and grabbed her phone. She was shocked to see all the notifications where from her Twitter account. She was puzzled since she hardly used her Twitter and mostly used it to see news from her favorite dancers.

  
She opened the app and the first thing she saw was a video of her from last night. More importantly, it was the moment Brooklyn pulled her up from the chair. The videos had thousands of retweets and most of the comments were about trying to find who she was. Of course somebody found her and caused everyone to start tagging her. Asking her to talk to Brooklyn. 

  
She first had to turn off the notifications because her phone was freezing up. She then found Brooklyn's account through the comments and she clicked on her account. 

  
Sage looked through her account and found many videos of her singing. She couldn't stop watching them. 

  
Then Sage got a notification from the group chat with Bohdi and Mags.

  
_Mags: sage are you awake??? Have you seen the video??_

  
_Bohdi: I know we shouldn't bug you on a Saturday morning, but I'm sure your phone woke you up already_

  
_M: SAGE wake up_

  
_Sage: I'm here shush_

  
_B: so did you see it?!_

  
_S: yes..I saw it I don't want to talk about it_

  
_M: no why not! You literally got famous overnight! Plus that Brooklyn girl was definitely disappointed after they came back on stage and noticed you weren't there anymore._

  
_B: ohhh can we get your signature next time we see you? Maybe i can sell it for my tuition lol_

  
Sage was about to respond when she got a notification from her Instagram account. She thought she was screwed and that they found her Instagram account although she was on private on there. Then she realized someone wanted to follow her, she went on the app and felt her head spin when she saw it was Brooklyn trying to follow her. 

  
_M: sage??? Where did you go? We have to talk about this I'm dying over here!_

  
Sage quickly got out of instagram and replied saying, " _don't worry I'm here..but I just got a notification saying that Brooklyn the girl from last night wants to follow me_." 

  
_B: I swear sage if you don't accept it_

  
_M: accept it!! I have a new ship!!_

  
Sage left the group chat and went back on the app. She clicked Brooklyn's profile and she never knew someone could be so photogenic. Every picture of her was perfect even the ones that weren't meant to be perfect. She had the most infectious smile. She was surprised to see that her major was in business. She realized that may the reason she had never her on campus since all the buisness classes were on the lower side of campus and the psychology classes were on the upper side of campus. 

  
She then thought maybe there won't be any harm in accepting the request. Maybe nothing would even happen after the buzz dies down, she thought. 

  
So what felt like hours of looking at the accept button, she finally clicked it and of course followed her back. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 

  
She decided she should just get off her phone because she wanted to stop thinking about it, so she got up and made herself some breakfast. 

  
Afterwards she went for a quick run to let out some stress. While on her run, she got a notification while she was listening to music and thought it was Mags or Bohdi since she hadn't responded to their texts earlier in the day. 

  
So she quickly unlocked her phone to check and it was an message from Brooklyn, if she wasn't sweating before she definitely was now. 

  
She opened the message. 

  
_Brooklyn: hey! I know this may be a little weird because of you know the events last night, but I won't lie you caught my attention. I've never done anything like that before or anything like this...I was wondering if you would like to meet properly? You totally don't have to accept, I'll understand..but yeah. Also I'm Brooklyn by the way._

  
Sage was slightly amused that the confident girl from last night was nervous plus she found it cute. "Oh no," Sage thought. She couldn't let this girl she hardly knew get to her like this. 

  
But then she started to type and sent the boldest message she has ever sent: " _hey Brooklyn, I'm Sage. I would like to meet you properly too, just name the time and place._ " 

  
Sage thought how would she ever explain something like this to Mags and Bohdi. What was this Brooklyn girl doing to her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story may only be a few chapters long since I wanted to make it more fluff than anything, but let me know if have any suggestions :) stay safe everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Sage and Brooklyn decided they would meet up at a coffee shop that was right outside of school since they both lived close to campus. Although they decided to wait for the following weekend to meet up since Brooklyn had to get some school work done. 

  
Luckily Mags and Bohdi did not ask her so many questions the rest of the weekend, but she knew she still should tell them.

  
Sage ended up telling Mags and Bohdi on Monday because she wanted to have the rest of the weekend to process everything that happened. It started with Sage being rather quiet after the weekends events. Mags and Bohdi knew not to push her too much, but they really wanted to know how she was doing. 

  
Mags ended up breaking the ice while they were eating lunch together, "Sage I know you don't want to talk about it, but I did see you accepted her request and I just really want to know what is going on!"

  
Bohdi added, "please Sage, Mags over here hasn't stopped bugging me on how we should get updates on this without bothering you," as he bumped Mags' shoulder to tease his excitement. 

  
Sage rolled her eyes and said "I do have something to tell you two, but you have to promise not to make a scene." 

  
Mags quickly responded, "I won't make a scene! When do I ever do that?" 

  
Sage and Bodhi laughed at the question. She responded, "anyway, yes I did accept her request, but I also accepted another request she made." 

  
"What other request?" Bohdi asked. 

  
"She asked me if I would like to meet properly because she said I caught her attention and.." before Sage could finish Mags squeaked out of excitement causing, once again, the people around them to look.

  
"Mags!" Bodhi said as he playfully slapped Mags' shoulder. 

  
Mags quickly came back to a much calmer state. "I'm sorry! But how could I not get excited! This is something that only happens in the movies and wait! Didn't you say you accepted her other request? Oh my god! Sage has a date!" He rambled off. 

  
"It is not a date! We are just going to meet up," Sage said defensively. 

  
"Uh huh sure Sage after the way she sang to you, it is totally not a date," Bohdi teased. 

  
"Stop!"

  
"Admit it Sage! You're attracted to her!"

  
"I'm not!"

  
"Sage..." 

  
"Okay okay fine, she is pretty, but she's so out of my league and besides I don't want any distractions right now." 

  
"No distractions, but you're going to meet up with her?" 

  
"We are just hanging out! We can just be friends, nothing more."

  
"Okay sure Sage, but you better keep us updated after," Mags said. 

  
They stopped talking about it after that and the days went by quickly. 

  
It was Friday now. Sage was just getting more nervous because although they made plans for Saturday, Brooklyn hadn't messaged her all week, so she was worried that maybe the plans were off and that the situation was too good to be true. She was getting a bit sad although she was also thinking maybe it would be a good thing, so she wouldn't have any distractions. 

  
She was walking down the stairs from the library to head home when she kept thinking about the situation. She was deep in thought about the whole situation that she ended up bumping into someone just as she was on the last step of the stairwell. The person's belongings fell on the floor. Sage quickly apologized as she felt it was her fault. She started picking up the person's papers and could hear the girl cursing to herself under her breath.

  
She looked up to apologize again and give the girl her papers. It was like she saw a ghost, it was Brooklyn. She couldn't believe it, she had never seen her in school before because she knew she would remember if she saw that pretty face. She quickly stuttered out, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking, here are your papers."

  
Brooklyn finally looked up and it's like her mouth couldn't come up with words. 

  
Sage started to feel uncomfortable with Brooklyn's eyes on her, so she decided to move the papers a bit forward to get her attention. This made Brooklyn speak up and take the papers, "thank you and I'm the one who is sorry I was trying to go upstairs because I didn't realize this paper was due tonight."

  
"Oh umm it's okay, go ahead sorry for getting in your way," Sage said as she moved around Brooklyn to give her space to head up the stairs. 

  
Sage waited for Brooklyn to respond, but when she didn't, she decided to just wave a quick goodbye. She started to walk away when Brooklyn suddenly said, "wait!" 

  
Sage turned around and said, "yes?" 

  
"We are still up for tomorrow right? Because I know we haven't talked since last week and I didn't know if you still were up for it. I didn't want to bug you, I just thought maybe you didn't want to hang out anymore," Sage started to sense how nervous Brooklyn was and said "hey, yes I'm still up for tomorrow." Brooklyn now had a big smile on her face. While Sage added, "I honestly thought you may have not wanted to hang out anymore, so that's why I didn't message you through the week." 

  
Brooklyn shoke her head and said, "as you can tell I still want to get to know you especially after seeing how cute you are." 

  
Sage blushed and this caused Brooklyn to smirk. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sage asked tentatively. 

  
"Yes it's a date. See ya sweet Sage," Brooklyn headed up the stairs before Sage could even respond, but it's not like she could get any words out of her mouth after that. 

  
Sage headed home with a huge smile on her face. She could not wait for the following day. She hasn't felt this happy in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will just have 2 or 3 more chapters, but the next chapter will be their date! Stay safe everyone and thank you for the nice comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sage did not get a good night sleep because of how nervous she was about her date with Brooklyn. Her mind just kept coming up with the worst scenarios like what if Brooklyn stood her up or if she embarrassed herself so much that she would never want to see her again. It made things worse that she had not been on a proper date in almost two years. That was when she was still in high school, so they didn't really talk because they were so nervous which in her mind was not a date at all. 

  
To get her mind off things she decided to go for a run. Once she got back home she felt tired, so she decided to take a nap since it was still early and maybe she would not look like zombie on the date. 

  
When she woke up it was around 2pm and she had a few messages on her phone. They were all from Brooklyn:

  
_Hey! I was wondering if maybe I can take you somewhere else for tonight? I mean only if you want to. Maybe I can pick you up at 6?_

  
_I just thought we could find something fun to do since it's a nice day_

  
_Too forward huh? I'm sorry I've embarrassing myself already. We can still meet at the coffe shop.. well I hope I didn't scare you off_

  
Sage smiled at the messages, no one has been this interested in her ever. She quickly responded:

  
_I would love to do something different. 6 sounds good with me_

  
Her phone buzzed just a minute later with a happy Brooklyn:

  
_Great! Can't wait, see you soon. Just let me know where I can pick you up._

  
Once Sage sent her the details, she went straight to her closet since she had to pick what to wear. She decided to wear a white long sleeve turtle neck with some black pants. 

  
It was almost six and Sage's nerves were through the roof. She kept pacing through her apartment. Finally she took one more look in the mirror and headed out the door to met Brooklyn in the front of her apartment building. 

  
When she got outside, Brooklyn had just walked out of her car and she noticed Sage. Then they were stuck looking at each other. Sage could not believe how amazing Brooklyn looked. She was wearing a cute yellow top with a nice flower design and white pants. She thought how would she ever be able to keep a conversation going when she knew she would get distracted by how good Brooklyn looked. 

  
Suddenly someone walked past Sage and they both were startled. They nervously let out a chuckle. Then Brooklyn said, "hi you look wow amazing," as she looked over Sage's outfit again.

  
Sage blushed and responded, "thank you, so do you." 

  
They smiled at each other. Then Sage realized they were staring at each other again, so she cleared her throat and said, "so what are we doing tonight?" 

  
"Do you trust me?" Brooklyn responded. 

  
Sage did not know how to respond, so she just nodded. 

  
Gesturing at her car, Brooklyn said, "okay, c'mon I'll take you to our destination." 

  
Brooklyn proceeded to open the door and Sage thanked her as she got in. 

  
They were in the car for about 15 minutes when Brooklyn asked Sage if she could close her eyes just for the next few mintues, so it could be a surprise. Sage felt the car being parked and Brooklyn went around to open the door. She helped Sage out the car since her eyes were still closed. They then walked for about a minute. 

  
Brooklyn then said, "open your eyes." 

  
Sage was an awe. Brooklyn had set up a picnic date in small hut in the park. She had seen these huts before when she had been to the park. During this time of year they have lights all around which made it look even prettier. 

  
Brooklyn felt nervous because Sage hadn't said anything, so she quickly said, "is it too much? I've never done anything like this, so I'm sorry if it's too much. We can find something-"

  
Before she could finish, Sage said, "it's beautiful, no one has ever done anything like this for me."

  
Brooklyn smiled, "well c'mon mon let's eat." She grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her up the small stairs. They sat down and started to eat, they had some small conversation. 

  
Sage then got curious and asked, "how did you set this up in just a few hours?"

  
"My friends actually helped. You remember Apollo and Aliyah from the show? They helped me set up everything as I got ready. It was my first time seeing it when we came too since they said they wanted it to be surprise for me too. They're great," Brooklyn responded.

  
"Wow they sound great. You all were great at the show by the way," Sage paused as she felt nervous thinking about that night, "well at least the part I saw." 

  
"Thank you," Brooklyn chuckled. "If I'm being honest, I was a bit disappointed you weren't there after we came back on stage."

  
"Just a bit?" Sage teased. 

  
Brooklyn rolled her eyes and said "you'll never know." 

  
"So what is your major? I would guess something in the arts."

  
"Actually you'll be surprised to know I'm a buisness major." 

  
"Oh really? I would have never guessed that."

  
"Most people wouldn't, but it's just something I love other than music you know? Don't get me wrong, I love singing and performing, but I wanted to do something more than that," Brooklyn added. 

  
"I understand, I'm a psychology major, but I love to dance. Although I'm too shy to ever dance in front of any crowd," Sage responded. 

  
"You dance huh? Perfect!" Brooklyn got up and pulled out a speaker from the picnic basket. 

  
She played a song and started to dance and ended up almost falling causing both of them to laugh. Brooklyn then grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her up to dance. Sage gave in and started to dance to the pop song. The song ended and a slower song came on. They danced slowly while looking at each other and Brooklyn ended up grabbing Sage's hand and put her other hand on her waist. She quickly asked if it was okay and Sage said yes. 

  
They danced and it felt like with every second passing by, it was only them. They were so close to each other and their eyes were flicking between their eyes and lips. Sage didn't know who started it, but she felt like she could hear her heartbeat through her ear. They were brought back to reality when the song changed. 

  
Brooklyn broke the silence, "well you are a beautiful dancer." 

  
"No way! That was just a few mintues of dancing, next time we can-" Sage realized what she was implying and paused. 

  
"Next time huh?" Brooklyn teased while playfully raising her eyebrows. 

  
Sage pushed her shoulder playfully, "yes next time." 

  
They stood there smiling as each other and Brooklyn started to realize it was getting late, "as fun as today has been I know the park has strict times on these huts, so let's get going?"

  
"Of course, let's go." 

  
They cleaned up and walked to the car as they kept talking. Once they got in Brooklyn was explaining how she met Apollo and Aliyah. Sage got lost just looking at her and she couldn't believe she felt butterflies in her stomach. That never happens to her.

  
They finally got to Sage's apartment and Brooklyn got out to open the car door. She helped Sage get out. 

  
Sage said, "thank you for today. It's been by far the best date I've ever been on."

  
"So does that mean we can do it again sometime?" Brooklyn asked. 

  
Sage quickly said, "I sure hope so." 

  
They smiled at each other and Sage knew if Mags or Bohdi could see them right now, they would be gagging at how cute they were being. 

  
"I should get going, but thank you again Brooklyn."

  
"Of course," Brooklyn said. She then leaned in and gave Sage a tender kiss on the cheek. If her cheeks weren't pink before, they definitely were now. "Goodnigt, sweet Sage." 

  
Sage watched Brooklyn get in her car and gave her a quick wave goodbye before she drove off. 

  
Sage turned around and walked to her apartment with a smile from ear to ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't they whipped already? lol there might only be one chapter left. I haven't decided if I want to extend it, but thank you for the comments and kudos! Stay safe :)


End file.
